yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Go Turbo! Realm Force (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Go Turbo! Realm Force. Narrator: When an evil threat arose in spirit, Scar begins his dark purpose to conquer all realms. Until, Max Tennyson, Leader of Plumbers and his allies form a new team of heroes to protect all realms. They are Power Rangers Realm Force! (theme song plays) The story begins with Scar, he was reviving Venjix and his followers, Professor Cog, General Shifter, General Crunch, and Kilobyte. Professor Cog: What happened? General Shifter: We've been revived! General Crunch: But how!? Scar: Perhaps I can answer your questions. Venjix: Who are you!? Scar: I am Scar, Venjix. I am the one who bestow you a new powerful body! Ushari: Yes, it will require the help from all of you to destroy the Power Rangers. Professor Cog: What do you have in mind? Kiburi: We have common enemies such as the Power Rangers, maybe we can help each other out. Kilobyte: We're listening. Ushari: We have a plan to put an end to the Power Rangers for good. Venjix: Then let us begin our revenge. Scar: Now, we're getting somewhere! Meanwhile, Connor and his friends were hanging out at their hometown. Connor Lacey: Hey, let's say we go to the arcade for some more fun. Alice Diaz: I love the sound of that. Frankie Stien: Me too. Butch Turner: I'm in it for some gaming too. Then, Max McGrath and his friends showed up. Max McGrath: Hello there. Connor Lacey: Top of the morning to ya. And you are...? Max McGrath: I'm Max McGrath. This is Steel, Alejandro Villar, just call him Alex, he's known as La Fiera, Rayne Martinez a.k.a. Tempestra, and C.Y.T.R.O. Connor Lacey: Nice to meet you, I'm Connor Lacey. And this is Spencer Vallerte, Butch Turner, Sapphire Stone, Videl Smith, Chris Strider, Daisy Harper, Alice Diaz, Marcus Reynolds, Stella Rodriguez, Dave Tyson, and Frankie Stein. Steel: It's a great honor to meet you and your friends, Connor. Connor Lacey: The honor is ours, Steel. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Mind if we join you? Videl Smith: Of course. So, they got the chance to get to know one another. Just then, Connor got a call on his morpher. Connor Lacey: It's Max Tennyson. Max Tennyson: (on communication) Meet us at the base, take Max McGrath and his friends with you. Connor Lacey: On it, Max. Just in time, they met with Max Tennyson and the other mentors. Connor Lacey: What's going on, Max? Max Tennyson: Scar has resurrected and revived the Venjix Virus along with Professor Cog, General Shifter, General Crunch, and Kilobyte. Frankie Stein: How're we gonna stop them? Nighlok: Well, we've just gathered the Turbo and RPM Rangers for help. Fluminox: It will not be easy, but you must work together to succeed. Butch Turner: I hope we can win this one. Nighlok: But not alone, we've called the Turbo and RPM Rangers to help you. Videl Smith: And what about Alex and his friends? They could be of our help too. King Lagravis: Very well, we'll need all the help we can get. Connor Lacey: Understood, King Lagravis. Meanwhile, Kiburi and his float were scaring away all the cavilians. Kiburi: The attack will be just what Scar ordered! Ben Tennyson: Think again, Kiburi! Gwen Tennyson: We're not gonna let you hurt these people! Kiburi: You and range pals are welcome to try and stop us! Then, the rangers battled Kiburi and his float. Kiburi: Show me what you got, Purple Ranger! Marcus Reynolds: I can do that, Kiburi! Crocodile Crossbow! (firing at the crocs) Ben Tennyson: It's showtime! Ben used his omnitrix, and he transform into Overflow. Ben Tennyson: Overflow! Connor Lacey: Bring it on, Kiburi! Kiburi: You ask for it, Red Ranger! Then, Cragger gave Butch and Ziggy a helping hand to stop Kiburi from harming any innocents. Cragger: Butch, Ziggy, you two know what to do! Butch Turner: Right Ziggy Grover: One green double rescue coming up! Butch Turner: Let's do this! Then, the two Green Rangers knocked down Kiburi and back on his feet. Kiburi: This ain't over yet, Rangers, we'll be back! So, the crocodiles retreated as the rangers power down their forms. Then back at the Command Centre, Dimitria and Lerigot were waiting for them. Dimitria: Welcome back, Rangers. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Dimitria. Lerigot: We have a gift. Frankie Stein: What is it? Dimitria: Behold your new Turbo Zords. Chris Strider: They're special kind of cars. Dillon: Only they contain great power, they'll help you with your Megazord power. King Lagravis: Once you use them, you'll combine them with your Megazord into the Turbo Realm Megazord. Frankie Stein: Voltageous. Fluminox: Rangers, are you willing to do what you must to stop Venjix? Connor Lacey: Indeed we are, Fluminox. Sensei Wu: Then do what you must to stop the Venjix Virus, the fate of all realms rests in your hands. All: Right. Then, Connor, Scott, Max, and their friends set out to stop the Venjix Virus. At the city, Grinders and Outlanders are on the attack. Reirei: This is the last time we'll ever get the boot from the rangers! General Shifter: But this time, we'll rule this universe and the next! Connor Lacey: That's what you think, General Shifter! Maxwell "Max" McGrath: You won't be able to Kiburi: And I suppose you rangers and heroes are gonna stop us? Frankie Stein: Yep. Connor Lacey: It's on, Kiburi! It's Morphin Time! Dimensional Bonds! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force, Maximize! The Realm Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Zador: Phantom Power! Next, the Turbo Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Finally, the RPM Rangers morphing sequence. Connor Lacey: Nobility of a Warrior! Realm Force, Red! Spencer Vallerte: Courage of a Ninja! Realm Force, Blue! Butch Turner: Pride of a Lion! Realm Force, Green! Sapphire Stone: Camouflage of a Tiger! Realm Force, Yellow! Videl Smith: Speed of a Car! Realm Force, Pink! Chris Strider: Grace of a Manta Ray! Realm Force, Black! Daisy Harper: Flight of a Falcon! Realm Force, White! Alice Diaz: Might of a Gorilla! Realm Force, Aqua! Marcus Reynolds: Vibration of a Crocodile! Realm Force, Purple! Stella Rodriguez: Majesty of a Griffin! Realm Force, Orange! Dave Tyson: Rage of a Bull! Realm Force, Gold! Frankie Stein: Levitation of an Eagle! Realm Force, Silver! Altogether: Til the Dimension's End, Guardians defend! Power Rangers Realm Force! The Realm Force Symbol appears. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Zador: Phantom Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Connor Lacey: Til the Dimension's End! Altogether: Power Rangers defend! After one pose, the colors of smoke and explosions appeared. Max McGrath: Go, Team Turbo! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo! Lightning Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo! Wrecking Ball! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo! Raptor! Maxwell McGrath: Go, Turbo! Armor! Then, Team Turbo activated their armor mode and ready to fight. Venjix Virus: Grinders, Attack! Kiburi: Let's give those rangers a taste of their own medicine! Then, the Realm Force, Turbo, and RPM Team Up begins. Scott Truman: You know what to do, Connor! Connor Lacey: Right, Scott. Warrior Sword! Android T.J.: Turbo Lightning Sword! Scott Truman: Road Saber! Altogether: Triple Red Slash! The attack then slash a lot of Grinders, parts were blown to bits. Eight Heroes of Chima: For Chima! (fighting off the Outlanders) Flynn McAllistair: That's our cue, Spencer! Spencer Vallerte: Right. Ninja Katana! Android Justin: Turbo Hand Blasters! Blue Senturion: Robo Blaster! Flynn McAllistair: Turbo Cannon! Altogether: Quadruple Blue Blast! The attack strike down a few more Grinders. Ziggy Grover: After you, Butch! Butch Turner: Right, Ziggy! Lion Lance! Android Carlos: Turbo Thunder Cannon! Ziggy Grover: Turbo Axe! Altogether: Triple Green Strike! The attack strike down, and a few more Grinders were blown to bits. Summer Landsdown: After you, Sapphire! Sapphire Stone: Okay. Tiger Axe! Android Ashley: Turbo Star Chargers! Summer Landsdown: Zip Charger! Altogether: Triple Yellow Charge Blast! The attack took a few Grinders down, there were parts everywhere. Dillon: Our turn! Chris Strider: Right! Manta Ray Blade! Zador: Turbo Axe! Dillon: Cowl Laser! Altogether: Triple Black Strike! Then, their attacks wipe out a lot more Grinders. Android Cassie: You're up, Videl! Videl Smith: Right. Car Bow! Android Cassie: Turbo Wind Fire! Both: Double Pink Blast! With one blast, a few Grinders were taken out. Jason Lee Scott: Marcus, Stella, let's do this! Marcus Reynolds: Right! Crocodile Crossbow! Stella Rodriguez: Griffin Staff! Jason Lee Scott: Speed Hammer! Altogether: Triple Purple Orange Attack! Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey